The Unimaginable Couple
by Mrs.Radcliffe
Summary: The gang's fifth year at Hogwarts and as new feelings are being discovered so are new, and some secret couples This is my first fic so please R&R. (Even if it's flame)
1. The Dreams

The Mysterious Change:

Category- Romance/ Humor

Characters- Draco/Hermione; Harry/Ginny; Ron/Lavender

Carissa I'm going to write the first chapter. We'll edit or start from scratch this weekend. Here it goes…

Chapter 1: The Unexplainable Masquerade

Hermione, Harry, and Ron are walking down the halls of Hogwarts going to Potions. (A/N: EEEWWW). Of course once again this year they have Potions with the Slytherins. Once they arrive at the dungeon, they see Professor Snape with a sick sort of look on his face. Once the final bell rings he says," It is to my displeasure that we shall be having a Masquerade Ball this year in place of the Halloween Feast", he continued "Everyone is to be present, and you are all to dress up, even the teachers", he mumbled. 

That day they concocted Wisdomi, a potion, which gives the drinker intelligence for an amount of 3-6 hours. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came out of class thinking about the origination of life. (This potion had no effect whatsoever on Hermione), she was delighted that she could share her views on life with her friends for the next few hours. She was especially delighted on how deep Harry was thinking. 'Those brilliant eyes are gleaming with thought and wisdom…' She sat there gazing at Harry through the rest of dinner when she heard a familiar voice speaking thoughts even Hermione was impressed about. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy on top of the Slytherin table expressing his views on Copernicus and the views on the revolution of the planets. 'Wow', she thought 'He's deep.' She kept thinking about him for the rest of the evening.

That night, Hermione had a strange, but pleasing dream. She dreamed that she was at the Masquerade Ball with a strange person dressed as a Death Eater, (A/N: HINT, HINT!) She was dressed as a ghost in silvery white material, which flowed over her body. They were talking intimately about Newton's laws of motion, when the person suddenly took of his mask and kissed Hermione with such a passion that she could almost feel the kiss on her lips. It was Draco! She couldn't miss that hair, but she was kissing back. With that the dream ended and she woke up with a start. 

The next day all Hermione thought about was her dream. She couldn't tell Ron and Harry, they would go crazy if they found out she had a dream about Malfoy. O man, quiet in her classes that day and had a dazed look on her face. Even what was she going to do? She was extremely Malfoy noticed, and for some reason he cared. (Weird isn't it). He asked her what was wrong, but she just shook her head like she always did. For some reason when she walked away he was upset and he felt all giddy around her. What was going on? 

Draco went back to the Slytherin common room to think. He then went up to his dorm and got a piece of parchment, quill and a bottle of blood red ink. On the parchment he started to write. 

I do not love Hermione

I do not love Hermione 

I do not love Hermione

Bull Shit

I cannot love my enemy 

I cannot love my enemy

I cannot love my enemy 

Uh Oh

Hermione went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She started to read Hogwarts a History for the millionth-200th time but she stayed on page 1,664 for a half an hour. When Ron suddenly tapped her on the shoulder and felt her head and said, "Are you feeling alright?" Hermione asks, "Why?" ands he replies, "Because you have been on the same page for ½ hour. I know what'll cheer you up, a rousing game of chess." As Ron is creaming Hermione, Draco is pondering on what he should do about his newfound love.

Draco POV

Crabbe and Goyle approach Malfoy with caution. He's been sitting in the same chair as we left him in for an hour strait just staring into space. Once they reach him they notice he's asleep, but he's smiling so wide that they decide not to disturb him. Crabbe and Goyle stick around because they never knew that Malfoy talked in his sleep. They didn't know he slept walked either…


	2. Newfound Information

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, just the plot. 

A/N: Keep reviewing it keeps my spirits up. 

Chapter 2: Newfound Information

Flashback: Crabbe and Goyle approach Malfoy with caution. He's been sitting in the same chair as we left him in for an hour strait just staring into space. Once they reach him they notice he's asleep, but he's smiling so wide that they decide not to disturb him. Crabbe and Goyle stick around because they never knew that Malfoy talked in his sleep. They didn't know he slept walked either…

Crabbe and Goyle just sat there, dumbfounded for a while. They just sat there watching their ringleader dance in his sleep, and for some reason he was singing, 

" I do… Cherish you…for the rest of my life…" That's the point where the two gorillas came to their senses and started to laugh. Immediately they stopped laughing…Draco had stopped dancing and started to kiss someone, but no one was in front of him. Soon that kiss turned into a French kiss and that's when Crabbe and Goyle decided to wake him up. They shook him until he fell to the floor. 

"What's the big idea?!?" he screamed. 

"Sorry boss, but you were kissing someone, but no one was there" Crabbe explained

"Yea boss you were scaring us." Goyle added.

Malfoy started to turn red in the cheeks; he ran to his dorm and slammed the door. You might say many things happen to twins coherently, but they happen to lovers too… 

Hermione POV

At that same moment there was a flash shot in Hermione Granger's face as Lavender Brown snapped a picture of her kissing an invisible boyfriend of hers. There was a hill of Polaroid's sitting at Lavender's feel, but the worst part was they were all moving. They would most likely be all over the Great Hall tomorrow morning. Hermione woke and found the pictures sitting on the floor and Lavender sound in her bed. She started at the photos for a minute and then after being in a state of total rage she started to recall how amazing her dream actually was. She then hid the Polaroid's and took out her diary; she started to write. 

Dear Diary, 

I had the most amazing dream last night. I was in a room with Draco Malfoy and he and I were dancing to the song "I Do" by 98 degrees a muggle band. It was so beautiful and to top it all off, Draco was singing to me. Oh it was complete and total bliss. Before the dream ended we started to make out. It was so amazing. He was the best kisser. I never wanted to stop, but I was woken by a flash of light, which penetrated, through my eyelids. I woke to find a pile of pictures showing me kissing no one. I hid them well but I am afraid they have already made copies (curse Lavender Brown). Well, I am most exhausted so I should retire for the night. Goodnight dear Diary.

                                                                                                Yours Truly,

                                                                                                Hermione 

P.S. I do hope nothing happens…


	3. 

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, just the plot. 

A/N: Keep reviewing it keeps my spirits up. 

Chapter 2: Newfound Information

Flashback: Crabbe and Goyle approach Malfoy with caution. He's been sitting in the same chair as we left him in for an hour strait just staring into space. Once they reach him they notice he's asleep, but he's smiling so wide that they decide not to disturb him. Crabbe and Goyle stick around because they never knew that Malfoy talked in his sleep. They didn't know he slept walked either…

Crabbe and Goyle just sat there, dumbfounded for a while. They just sat there watching their ringleader dance in his sleep, and for some reason he was singing, 

" I do… Cherish you…for the rest of my life…" That's the point where the two gorillas came to their senses and started to laugh. Immediately they stopped laughing…Draco had stopped dancing and started to kiss someone, but no one was in front of him. Soon that kiss turned into a French kiss and that's when Crabbe and Goyle decided to wake him up. They shook him until he fell to the floor. 

"What's the big idea?!?" he screamed. 

"Sorry boss, but you were kissing someone, but no one was there" Crabbe explained

"Yea boss you were scaring us." Goyle added.

Malfoy started to turn red in the cheeks; he ran to his dorm and slammed the door. You might say many things happen to twins coherently, but they happen to lovers too… 

Hermione POV

At that same moment there was a flash shot in Hermione Granger's face as Lavender Brown snapped a picture of her kissing an invisible boyfriend of hers. There was a hill of Polaroid's sitting at Lavender's feel, but the worst part was they were all moving. They would most likely be all over the Great Hall tomorrow morning. Hermione woke and found the pictures sitting on the floor and Lavender sound in her bed. She started at the photos for a minute and then after being in a state of total rage she started to recall how amazing her dream actually was. She then hid the Polaroid's and took out her diary; she started to write. 

Dear Diary, 

I had the most amazing dream last night. I was in a room with Draco Malfoy and he and I were dancing to the song "I Do" by 98 degrees a muggle band. It was so beautiful and to top it all off, Draco was singing to me. Oh it was complete and total bliss. Before the dream ended we started to make out. It was so amazing. He was the best kisser. I never wanted to stop, but I was woken by a flash of light, which penetrated, through my eyelids. I woke to find a pile of pictures showing me kissing no one. I hid them well but I am afraid they have already made copies (curse Lavender Brown). Well, I am most exhausted so I should retire for the night. Goodnight dear Diary.

                                                                                                Yours Truly,

                                                                                                Hermione 

P.S. I do hope nothing happens…


End file.
